


Aggressive

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [60]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Request from tumblr: College chance encounter; now Blaine is the aggressive flirt





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can always leave me prompts...it's just when I'll get to them is the mystery :)

Becoming a lawyer is hard work. Not that Sebastian thought it’d somehow be easy. He knew just from his father’s experience that it was going to drain the very life out of him, that these would be the hardest years of his life…but that it’d be worth it.

In retrospect, he should have picked a career that wasn’t so high maintenance, he had to tone down his living style a lot just to get into Harvard…and stay there. No more late night flings or sneaking his way into Scandals (or any bar, for that matter) and had to cap down on his personality when dealing with professors. Apparently, teachers at Harvard didn’t appreciate being told to ‘get the dicks out of their ears’ when they didn’t hear him the first time.

If he wanted this bad enough he had to make some sacrifices, that’s all there was to it.

Sebastian runs a hand through his hair as he leans over his desk to look at another law text book, squinting at the fine print before dragging a highlighter over a section of text.

Music and laughter pulses from downstairs, another house party thrown by the idiots he lives with. Another day ending in Y, though he’s not surprised, he used to be the same way. ‘Used to be’ is such a sad statement, a funeral for his old life, the ‘old’ Sebastian. Fuck, when was the last time he had a boy between his sheets or a cold beer in his hands.

He’s stressed, and that never leads to anything good.

“Sebastian,” His roommate, Cam, leans against the doorway and grins at him. Perfect set of teeth. “Come on man, one drink. You’re starting to mummify in here.”

“I have a paper due tomorrow, twelve pages.”

Cam rolls his eyes, sips something in a red cup. “How many pages you got written already? Ten?”

Sebastian shrugs; that’s so not the point.

“Your dick is going to fall off if you don’t get a decent blowjob.” He wanders in, a little unsure in his steps, before sitting down on Sebastian’s bed.

Sebastian closes his text book, eyes trailing over his long body. “You offering?”

“Fuck off,” Cam smacks his leg and takes another sip. Stale beer, no doubt. “You’re not my type. And even if you were, your sour ass would definitely not have my dick standing for attention.”

Now it’s Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes. “If this is your way of getting me downstairs, it’s not working.”

“Come on,” Cam hands his drink to Sebastian, who scrunches his nose at it. “One drink.”

Sebastian sighs, taking the red cup. He takes a slow sip and coughs because, _fuck,_ that’s disgusting. Fine. One drink.

\---

He’s been talked into three drinks and he already wants to go back upstairs. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe he’s become this person, this version of his father without the one whiskey a night for dinner. Is this just what growing up looks like? Losing parts of yourself until you become someone brand new?

Sebastian watches Cam make out with a girl in the corner before snorting and setting his drink aside. He makes his way through the crowd and gets one hand on the banister before—

“Leaving already?” He sighs, gets ready to turn around and tell them to mind their own business but…something feels so familiar… “I didn’t think you gave up that easily.”

Sebastian knows that voice.

He turns to see Blaine standing in the doorway of the living room, leaning to the one side. He looks so different from high school and yet exactly as he remembers him. Bright hazel eyes, perfect biceps peeking out from a black t-shirt. Dark wash jeans that hug him at every curve and a little scruff on his jawline, curls wild on top of his head. He looks like another version of Blaine, one that gives far less fucks about pleasing everyone.

Interesting.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Blaine grins and takes a step forward, setting his red cup down. “I don’t know, would you like to?”

It’s either the amount of alcohol in those mixed drinks or Blaine is far different than he remembers him. It’s so unlike him to make the first move, to encroach on his space and look up at him with those doe eyes, long eyelashes. Those are _his_ signature moves on Blaine. How the tables have turned.

“Cute.” Sebastian can play this game, after all, he’s written it. “I don’t think I’m interested.”

Blaine takes another step forward and Sebastian takes one step back in response, his shins hitting one of the steps behind him. He sits down on the third step, looking up at Blaine who slides right between his legs.

“I don’t believe you.”

Sebastian grins, wonders briefly if Blaine Anderson has a doppelgänger and leans up to kiss him. Blaine settles into his lap tugging his hair back so that his neck is exposed. Their lips don’t meet but Blaine’s mouth presses against his pulse point, suckling gently. A soft noise leaves Sebastian’s lips, his hips moving a little at the sensation.

Right in the middle of this party, right on the steps for everyone to see. And he couldn’t give more of a fuck if he tried.

No one seems to notice them, no one seems to care. Blaine presses him back against the steps, his lips trailing up, up.

Sebastian’s hands run down the expanse of Blaine’s back, tugging his shirt up, mapping out his skin with his fingertips.

“Since when are you all ‘kiss first, ask questions later’?” Not that he’s complaining.

Blaine grins, pulling off of him just long enough to grab his hand and drag him upstairs. Sebastian points him towards his bedroom and they slam the door closed, Blaine greedily taking off Sebastian’s shirt to kiss his chest.

“Since I took notes from the best.” He smirks, offering a wink before pushing him towards the bed.

The bed bounces, throwing notebooks and highlighters to the floor. It happens so fast, much faster than Sebastian thought possible. The tearing of clothes, moaning, grabbing, biting, sucking. Skin on skin, pressing together, slick sounds mixed with Blaine’s panting, Sebastian’s grunting.

Sebastian doesn’t remember much after the fact, he thinks he might have passed out. Which is totally possible, orgasms mixed with alcohol usually do the trick. When he wakes up there’s a post-it note stuck to his forehead and an empty bed, cold sheets.

He smacks the note off his forehead and squints at the writing Blaine left behind: _Broke too many hearts to stay ;)_

And Sebastian can’t help but snort. Fuck. He really did learn from the best.


End file.
